Tiamat
Tiamat is an advanced item in League of Legends.Tiamat's item page at LeagueofLegends.com Recipe |cost = 305 |total = 1900 |t1 = |t2 = |t3 = |t4 = }} Cost Analysis * 40 attack damage = 1440g * 15 health regeneration = 540g ** Total Gold Value = 1980g * is gold efficient even without its passive and active. Builds Notes * Cleave has a radius of ~385; Crescent has a radius of 400.Range ** Cleave is centered on the target; Crescent is centered on the user. * Activating Crescent does not reset the auto-attack timer. Rather, the effect uses the champion's auto attack animation to display the effect. ** Crescent casts faster as you gain more attack speed. * This item shares the Cleave and Crescent effects with . * This item's passive and active cannot be used by ranged champions. **Shapeshifting champions can only use Cleave and Crescent while classified as melee. This includes , who is considered a ranged champion while is active, when using , while in , while in , and while her ultimate is activated. * Cleave's damage is based on the attack damage champion statistic, not from actual damage dealt on the attack—it therefore doesn't benefit from critical strikes or on-hit effects * Cleave from Tiamat does not trigger on-hit effects or life steal. ** Cleave's and Crescent's damage procs passive effect, which is not an on-hit. * Cleave will not trigger if it has triggered on a different target in the last seconds.Cooldown ** This affects abilities such as (Dragon form). ** There is no cooldown on triggering the effect on a single target, such as or (Human Form). * procs as well as despite the fact that the ability has a range. ** Using with will give you extra gold for every single minion killed with passive effect. Trivia * In Babylonian mythology, Tiamat was the first dragon and was slain to make the heavens, earth, and man. * In the V1.0.0.115 April Fools day patch was renamed to Tamat, the name of a Rioter. * Tiamat is also the name of the five headed dragon goddess in the Dungeons And Dragons RPG. Patch History price being reduced). V3.6: * Combine cost decreased to 265g from 665g. * Item cost decreased to 1900g from 2300g. * Attack damage decreased to 40 from 50. V1.0.0.152: Reworked * New recipe: + + + * Item cost increased to 2300g from 2070g. * Combine cost increased to 665g from 250g. * No longer grants mana regen. * NEW Unique Passive – Cleave (Melee Only): Your attacks deal up to 60% of your attack damage to units around your target, decaying down to 20% near the edge. * NEW Unique Active – Crescent (Melee Only): Deals up to 100% of your attack damage to units around you, decaying down to 60% near the edge - 10 second cooldown. * Used in new item recipe: V1.0.0.112: * Attack damage increased to 50 from 42. * Mana regeneration per 5 seconds increased to 5 from 4. * Shop tooltip is now more descriptive, matching the inventory tooltip. V1.0.0.82: * Combine cost reduced to 250g from 450g. V0.9.25.34: * Splash damage is now physical instead of magic. * Combine cost reduced to 450g from 500g. V0.9.22.16: * Area of effect increased to 185 from 175. V0.9.22.15: * Recipe changed: Now requires and instead of and . * Health regeneration per 5 reduced to 15 from 22. * Mana regeneration per 5 reduced to 4 from 7. * Total cost decreased to 2320g from 2755g. V0.8.21.110: * Damage increased to 42 from 40. May 15, 2009 Patch: * Damage reduced to 40 from 45. * Health regeneration per 5 reduced to 22 from 25. * Mana regeneration per 5 reduced to 7 from 8. May 9, 2009 Patch: * Combine cost increased to 500g from 400g. * Damage decreased to 45 from 50. May 1, 2009 Patch: * Recipe cost increased to 400g from 200g. }} References cs:Tiamat de:Tiamat fr:Tiamat pl:Tiamat zh:提亚马特 Category:Advanced items Category:Attack damage items Category:Health regeneration items Category:On-hit effect items